Edward Verres
}} Edward Verres is Tedd's father and the former head of the local FBI branch of paranormal investigators, now "promoted" to head of paranormal diplomacy (position which didn't exist before). Mr. Verres has extensive knowledge of magic, immortals, alien politics, and alternate dimensions. Additionally, he is something of a celebrity in the local world of the paranormal, having connections to beings of supernatural and paranormal backgrounds. He has been seen using magic on multiple occasions, both using wands and unaided (as in the case of his identity-confirmation spell). Later confirmed to be specifically wizard. He speaks Uryuomoco. __TOC__ As head of paranormal division At the beginning of the comic, Mr. Verres' job was to prevent the widespread knowledge of the paranormal by creating elaborate cover-ups for things such as aliens, genetic experimentation, and magic. He has also been personally involved in investigating mysterious occurrences along with agents Cranium and Wolf. Mr. Verres was also involved in the infiltration of the lycanthrope project after becoming aware of the project from Dr. Sciuridae. Mr. Verres promised to look after Grace. Mr. Verres is fiercely protective of his family; this has led his superiors in the FBI to question whether he is "too close" to the situations that occur in Moperville. After using excessive force outside of the scope of protocol to protect his niece from Abraham during the wizard's attack, and due to the fact the incident was not cleaned up properly, Mr. Verres was removed from his position. Instead, he was promoted to the head of the newly created department of Paranormal Diplomacy by his boss, Assistant Director Liefeld. This is at least in part because of the possible backlash that could result were Verres to be fired. As head of paranormal diplomacy As head of paranormal diplomacy, he is still part of the agency, but is not directly responsible for choosing strategy how to cover up things happening in Moperville. We are not sure what exactly he is doing, but he did at one point stop a deathless alien army of rage from rampaging on earth in search of enlightenment with a chart and exposition. It probably wasn't only case, as Arthur mentioned Edward earned the right to be spoiled because he has knack for preventing apocalyptic scenarios. Might be noble Edward was twice addressed as "sir". While that is similar score as Nanase, and "sir" might not necessary be noble title, he might actually be noble. Contacts with aliens Mr. Verres is either friends with or the government contact of the Uryuoms William and Gillian; it is through his contact with them that Tedd got the Transformation Gun. William and Gillian needed someone to program it, but finding someone trustworthy enough to do it was hard. When Tedd volunteered, in a way contrasting with his usual shyness in that time, Mr. Verres didn't take it seriously at first, but then admitted Tedd might be able to do it and thought about how he rarely speaks ... he said that William and Gillian decided to give Tedd chance, but it seems that it was him who need convincing. The secret circle While Mr. Verres is occasionally annoyed or frustrated by the antics of the main group, he has, at this point, accepted that they are involved in the paranormal events surrounding Moperville. He treats the main group as a "secret circle" and he's willing to share information with them on a need to know basis, but warns them to keep the circle at eight. Raven and Noriko Noriko Verres is Tedd's mother and presumably Edward's ex-wife. We don't know much details about how the divorce happened, but it seems Adrian Raven was involved. He taught both Edward and Noriko in high school, remained friends with them after they graduated and encouraged them in their careers (presumably monster hunting ). He believes to be the reason Noriko decided to pursue her career and abandon her family, although the fact that Tedd didn't have magic powers might have influenced that as well. The current relationship between Edward and Raven is still complicated. They don't speak much and might have hard time thinking logically when they do. Meanwhile, Noriko is supposed to be in Europe, or at least Tedd was told so, and doesn't visit even on holidays. She probably also doesn't call, at least not often. Tedd Truth about Noriko Edward is actively hiding the truth about Noriko - both the bits we know and the more personal parts - from his son, to the point of persuading his son's friends to cover it. He believes that it's important for Tedd's psychological health, to the point of him possibly withdrawing as much as he did before the TF Gun, when Nanase thought he was mute. He was successful in convincing Ellen. Gender identity Edward supports his son's interest in transformation, but only because he sees how important it is for him. He was afraid of it from start and he doesn't like his son being a girl so often. He doesn’t get Tedd’s gender fluidity. While he tries to be tolerant, not getting it makes him concerned, and this concern creates friction between them, making Tedd feel unaccepted and defiant / sad. Note that it's possible that after encouragement from Pandora, Tedd stopped to care so much about his dad opinion. Gallery Edward with Wand.png|Edward Verres with a magic wand Mr.Verres.gif|Edward Verres as an Endless Barrel of Exposition TheVerres small.png|Edward with his ... son. References Category:Supporting characters Category:Magic Category:Government Category:Uryuom Category:Project Lycanthrope Category:The Verres Category:Wizards Category:Article lacking suitable charbox image